WMVN
WMVN is a FOX affiliate serving Nashville, TN and the the greater Nashville area. Broadcasting on channel 35, WMVN is owned and operated by Journal Media Group. Launched in 1978, WMVN was owned by the Hershend Family Entertainment and aired country music from 1978-86 when Hershend Family Entertainment sold the station to Hunt Broadcasting, who 8 years later sold the station to Journal Media Group. WMVN struggled at first as a FOX affiliate until 1994 when FOX bought the NFL broadcasting rights, and their ratings took off. In addition to running the FOX schedule, WMVN also airs syndicated programming, including The Wendy Williams Show, TMZ, and Dish Nation. WMVN also runs three subchannels: 35.2 (for Trio Sports Network), 35.3 (for FOX Family) and 35.4 (For Nick GAS). History WMVN was launched on Aug. 1, 1978 by Hershend Family Entertainment (which owned theme parts and tourists attractions across the country). Until WTNN came on the scene in 1983, WMVN aired programming that promoted country music, including reruns of Hee Haw and The Smothers Brothers Hour, and sitcoms such as Petticoat Junction, Green Acres, and The Beverly Hillbillies. After WTNN was launched in 1983, WMVN converted to a independent stations schedule of running cartoons during the day, and movies throughout the night. Hunt Broadcasting purchase By 1986, Hershend Family Entertainment decided to put WMVN on the market so they could focus on running their theme parks and family resorts. Hunt Broadcasting purchased the station and later on in 1986, they became the charter members of the FOX Broadcasting network. From 1986-93, WMVN's ratings were at the bottom of the Nashville market, and was producing some of the lowest ratings for a FOX affiliate. However, their luck changed in 1994. Journal Media Group purchase In 1994, FOX bought the NFC package from the NFL after taking it from CBS. Since FOX had the NFC package, they began looking for higher-rated affiliates to switch. FOX looked at Nashville and wanted WSIX (at the time one of the higher rated stations in Nashville) to leave CBS and affiliate with FOX. If WSIX was going to switch, WMVN would have lost their FOX affiliation and either have to be an independent or switch affiliation and become a CBS affiliate. But WSIX turned FOX down. FOX demanded that either WMVN improved their ratings or FOX will move their affiliation elsewhere, even if that meant launching an O&O station in Nashville. In June of 1994, Hunt Broadcasting decided to get out of the broadcasting business (mainly due to FOX threatening to take away their affiliation) and sold the station to Journal Media Group. Journal Media decided to pump serious money to help improve the station. After launching their newscast, WMVN became one of the top stations in the market by 1999. In 2008, for the first time ever, WMVN was the no. 1 station in Nashville. Since then, they finish a strong 3rd in the market. Newscast After purchasing the station in 1994, two months later, WMVN launched their newscast and started a fierce rivalry with WNAT. In 2012, WTNN launched their prime-time newscast, and it became a three-station horse race for the prime-time newscast title. Programming Schedule Category:Channel 35 Category:Nashville Category:Tennessee Category:Journal Media Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1978 Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations